Lost In The Shadows
by sgt.martinez
Summary: Ashe believed that she was just a regular girl going through the waves of life. Little did she know that she was a piece of a much bigger plan. She's trapped in a web of manipulation and darkness, and feels that there's no way out. Will a certain fire demon be able to free her from her prison? Or will he give in to his pride and push her out? This is a HieixOC fanfic T for language


**Author's Notes: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic so please be gentle with the comments! Yes this is an OC fanfic and yes there will new characters added to the anime time line. I'm actually starting this chapter during the part where Yusuke and Kuwabara go and save Yukina. I usually do not write in the direct time line but I kept getting this urge to do so when I would watch the anime or read the manga. By the way I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! By the way as you can tell by the name of one of the characters I am a huge Final Fantasy fan as well as a Yu Yu Hakusho fan.**

**Lost In The Shadows**

**Chapter 1: Meeting The Ice Apparition**

"I swear Squall why do you always lead me into trouble!" A girl was running through the large crowds of the city chasing after her friend. Squall ran as fast as his four legs could take him dodging people left and right. Yes the girl's friend was a dog (a fairly large one) and he was starting to lead her outside the city and into the forest area. "Seriously Squall Darla is going to kill me when she finds out I'm not at school again today!" No matter how much she thought about the consequences she still kept following him.

He stopped in his tracks and motioned for her to get on his back. She was not always comfortable on riding him but he always ran faster than her so more than likely they would get to his destination faster if she was on his back. She hopped on and he ran at top speed which almost knocked her off his back. Wherever they were headed it must have been somewhere very important and very far.

_**'My name's Ashley Lomeli although I prefer to be called Ashe. I am sixteen years old and I have no idea what my childhood was like. Now you may be wondering why my name doesn't sound Japanese at all, and the truth is I have been in and out of foster families and my recent monster of a foster mother had decided to move from America to Japan. I don't know how the system works so I don't bother questioning it, and at first I thought I would be struggling with the language, but as soon as we arrived it sounded like they were speaking English so I just went with the flow. A few months ago I found Squall wandering the streets and I felt drawn to him immediately. Ever since then he's been my only friend and now he's dragging me off to who knows where. **_

__She held on to his fur tightly as he kept zooming through the trees; it felt like hours before he finally started slowing down. "Whoa where the hell are we?" They arrived at an estate surrounding a nice looking mansion. Squall decided to walk around more stealthy rather than running fast. He made sure to dodge the guards and to keep them from Ashe's line of sight. They soon made it to a very large window which seemed to be missing the glass and was replaced by boards and strips of paper.

She got off of him and walked towards the window since curiosity had gotten the best of her. There she saw a young girl with unusual colored hair and eyes to match. She approached the window hoping to get a better look. "Who's there?" She heard the girl say and suddenly felt the temperature drop ten degrees. "Holy crap for it being barely fall it's freezing! I should've brought my jacket."

"I said who are you?"

"Oh sorry I was distracted by my fingers freezing off." She stepped out of her hiding spot and made herself more visible to the girl. "My name's Ashe. What's your name?" She felt the temperature go back down to normal and figured it was probably just a cold front passing through. "You have to leave."

"You know it's usually polite to reply back with your name since I gave you mine."

"You have to leave now!"

"Look I'm not leaving till I get a name. My friend brought me here for a reason and I'm not leaving here till I know why." Squall lifted his front paws on to the window ledge and looked into the window. The girl's features softened as she saw him and Ashe even thought she saw a smile.

"My name's Yukina. Honestly I have no idea why your friend brought you here. What I do know is that you can't stay here." She tried her best to persuade Ashe to leave the estate. Squall had wandered off and Ashe assumed he was going to be her lookout.

"Looks like Squall is going to be my lookout. I guess that means we have some time to talk."

"You two shouldn't be here."

"I'm guessing you don't get many visitors with that attitude."

"I'm sorry I just don't want to see anybody else get hurt."

"Whoa wait a second did you say get hurt? What kind of place is this?"

"Let's just say that it's a house of Hell."

"Ouch sounds rough. You must be miserable being here by yourself."

"It's better than seeing someone get hurt because of me." Her expression became saddened as she lowered her head. Ashe thought that it was tragic that she had to endure this on her own. She tried to change the subject to lighten the mood.

"Hey did you feel that chill earlier? I swear the weather is crazy here." She tried to give a fake laugh and hoped that she didn't catch on.

"Are you serious? You didn't notice that it was-" Yukina stopped mid sentence wondering if this person didn't realize that she was a demon. If she revealed what she was then maybe this person would leave. She wanted to tell her but feared that she would be left alone again. Maybe she would play along to keep her around a bit longer.

"You didn't notice that there was a strong wind blowing through?"

"Oh okay it probably was a gust of wind. I guess I didn't feel the wind."

Squall came running to them and barked at Ashe for them to leave. "Looks like I'll see you again soon Yukina. It was nice meeting you. Oh next time I come here you have got to tell me how you get your hair that color. It looks great!" Yukina just laughed and waved goodbye to her as she hopped on to Squall and left.

Meanwhile in spirit world Koenma saw the whole exchange between Yukina and Ashe and was flabbergasted. "Ogre who is that girl and how did she get past the guards!"

"I don't know sir maybe it was her dog that helped her."

"That's no dog. I have a strange feeling that she's no regular human either. Contact records and find me some information on this girl."

"But Sir all we know is her name is Ashe it'll take days to even find out her full name."

"Then you better get started!"

Just as Jorge was rushing through the doors Hiei came walking in looking as annoyed as ever. "Oh Hiei you came awfully quickly."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of joke. Tell me why you summoned me so I can leave this dreadful place."

"No need for the attitude Hiei." Koenma rummaged through his pile of papers and found what he needed to give him.

"I need you to give this tape to Yusuke. It's very important that he gets this as soon as possible."

"I don't remember my probation involving me being your delivery boy."

"Now's not the time for jokes Hiei this is really important and it has to be delivered by you."

Hiei snatched the tape out of his hands and flitted out of the office. Koenma sighed with relief that things were finally going according to plan. Now there was only one thing was lingering in his mind. Who is this girl?

**End Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes: What did you guys think? I tried my best to keep to the storyline while also adding my fanfic into it. Hopefully I did great! Reviews are wanted flames are not. If you have any constructive criticism that is accepted as well!**


End file.
